


JANFU

by JustaGibbsgirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaGibbsgirl/pseuds/JustaGibbsgirl
Summary: Slibbs drabble
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	JANFU

**Author's Note:**

> JANFU- acronym for Joint Army [and] Navy fuck-up", i.e. a large mistake caused by both the Army and the Navy.

“Well…,” she said with a laugh, “...guess we fucked that one up pretty good.”

He chuckled softly, hands still warm on her hips, nose nuzzling her hair. “We?” 

She shrugged unapologetically. “Leon should learn to knock.”

“You should learn to close the door behind you.”

She waved her hand, brushing off his words and feigning innocence. “Semantics.”

“Semantics, my ass,” he mumbled.

She continued. 

“Coulda been worse.”

A silver eyebrow raised. 

“Worse?”

She shrugged again. “Coulda been last Thursday.”

Last Thursday. 

Red heels. Black dress. Lace underneath. Closed door. 

Her smirk matched his. “Didn’t fuck that one up, did we?”

  
  



End file.
